The present invention generally relates to truck accessories and seating and, more particularly, relates to a removable, compact, and stowable tailgate seat and bed accessory for pickup trucks and the like.
Pickup trucks are convenient for many uses. The bed of a pickup truck provides capacity for stowing and transporting large, messy, noxious, and other items. Moreover, persons and things can be located in the bed. Although certain locales may forbid children or other persons from riding in a pickup bed while the pickup is traveling on regulated roads, people, including children, enjoy sitting in the pickup bed in numerous instances.
As an example, it has become popular to use a pickup tailgate as a make-shift seat and hold so-called xe2x80x9ctailgatexe2x80x9d parties before football games and other events. Moreover, a pickup tailgate is popular for use as such a make-shift seat when watching parades, outdoor movies, concerts, sports and otherwise. In the past, a pickup tailgate has generally been used as this make-shift seat, without employment of any special equipment or features. In the few instances in which special equipment or features have been used, the equipment and features of the tailgate seat arrangement have proven cumbersome, unwieldy, inconvenient, and otherwise impractical.
As is well known, a pickup tailgate is typically formed of metal and is hard, uncomfortable, and lacking a back support as a seat. Nonetheless, pickup tailgates have often been employed for seating. Conventionally, those seated on a pickup tailgate have either merely borne the lack of comfort or have ad hoc employed blankets, lawn chairs, cushions, and so forth to cushion the tailgate.
The present invention solves problems of past devices and systems, and presents significant new and improved features and uses.